


Gifts

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Bandom, Popslash
Genre: M/M, Scarves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: It's JC's birthday. He's a little stoned, a little out of focus, and the kid he's been sport fucking gave him a scarf. Well, a box of scarves, but, still, when JC had opened Ryan's present, he'd been kind of disappointed.The scarves wereniceand all - slippery silks and one with a long heavy fringe that slid over his skin like water - but not so much the kind of birthday present you'd get excited about being given by the kid you've been fucking for the past few months.Even if it was just fucking, which, JC reminded himself every time he thought about Ryan and his dark, intense eyes and the bumps of his wrists, was all it was.This, though. This wasn't just fucking, and JC so totally wasn't even slightly disappointed anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's JC's birthday, and [](http://llamabitchyo.livejournal.com/profile)[**llamabitchyo**](http://llamabitchyo.livejournal.com/) did this very inspiring [picspam](http://community.livejournal.com/popsoundboard/28029.html?style=mine#cutid1) over at [](http://popsoundboard.livejournal.com/profile)[**popsoundboard**](http://popsoundboard.livejournal.com/), which includes gift suggestions, which includes scarves.
> 
> And then this idea happened*, and [](http://randomling.livejournal.com/profile)[**randomling**](http://randomling.livejournal.com/) didn't stop me, so :

~~~~~

It's JC's birthday. He's a little stoned, a little out of focus, and the kid he's been sport fucking gave him a scarf. Well, a box of scarves, but, still, when JC had opened Ryan's present, he'd been kind of disappointed. 

The scarves were _nice_ and all - slippery silks and one with a long heavy fringe that slid over his skin like water - but not so much the kind of birthday present you'd get excited about being given by the kid you've been fucking for the past few months.

Even if it was just fucking, which, JC reminded himself every time he thought about Ryan and his dark, intense eyes and the bumps of his wrists, was all it was.

This, though. This wasn't just fucking, and JC so totally wasn't even slightly disappointed anymore.

This was kinky 'I trust you, I love you, would you just do this already, or do I have to go back and tell Spencer you broke my heart' sex with someone JC was starting to think he should have introduced to, like, his parents, friends, colleagues, and the girl in the coffee shop down the street. He would do that. Just as soon as they got out of the bedroom.

He was never going to leave the bedroom.

Why would anyone want to leave when the stretched skin of Ryan's stomach was trembling under their cheek, and they had a view like this?

If JC looked, he could run his eyes down all those miles of skinny leg and see the rich purple of the scarf holding Ryan's left leg in place, the slash of patterned burgundy that was stopping Ryan from pulling his right leg up and thrusting into JC's hand. JC might have glanced along Ryan's body just to remind himself that, yes, this was really happening, but mostly, his attention was on the, frankly, incredible dick right in front of his eyes.

Ryan's cock was jerking a little every time he breathed over it, red, and curved, and glistening against the muted grey of the loose scarf that was bunched up and sliding between his fingers. The scarf muted the heat of Ryan's erection, and dragged a little over the head, where it was starting to darken with Ryan's fluids. Ryan's breathing was hitching in time with JC's hand and it was like JC was breathing in pure desire, which made his head spin, and then blowing it back out, which made Ryan whimper and twist, and the connection between the two of them was making it grow and grow until the whole room - the whole world - would be full of Ryan's sex energy.

JC could get down with that, although he wasn't sure he could wait for the _whole_ world. Not even when he didn't have Ryan's long, talented, fingers working him. Ryan's perfect hands which would normally have got him off by now, except for the part where Ryan was tied to his bed. Had asked to be tied to the bed.

The thought was almost enough to do the job, spiking desire hot and and urgent in his stomach. JC groaned, pulling his legs up and his head down in a desperate movement to get his mouth on Ryan, wanting to ground himself with the taste, and make sure he wasn't too embarrassingly ahead when the sex-clouds around them turned into lightening bolts. Py-ro-technic. Epic. Now.

***

 

(* photographic evidence that I'm not *totally* insane for my initial thought process :

  
  
  
.

See? Totally logical)


End file.
